


i get lost in your eyes

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Daniel has a crush on Sean.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	i get lost in your eyes

Daniel has a crush on Sean.

It’s an undeniable truth of his. The way his eyes linger on his big brother for a beat too long, the way his hands float shyly, hesitantly, above his skin, the way his ears soak in every word Sean has to offer - it all sends a shiver down Sean’s spine.

The way that now, despite himself, Sean is kissing and feeling on his baby brother. His lips are at first brushing tentatively against Daniel’s, a test of sorts. The younger Diaz is eager, grabbing onto Sean’s neck.

Sean has a thing for his Daniel.

It’s an undeniable truth of his, and it feels as natural as breathing.


End file.
